As printing devices mature, enhancing user experience becomes more important. For example, a user may want to customize a print document submitted from a computing device to a printing device by adding certain features to the document. This typically involves user interaction with either suitable software on the computing device or with the printing device itself. However, in certain situations, a user may want to remove certain features from the print document.